


Settled Down

by Merfilly



Category: Sword-Dancer Saga - Jennifer Roberson
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the birth of a grandchild, neither one is sure of it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settled Down

Del had put the mother to bed, the infant close to her, while their adopted son rested with his head on the bed, kneeling on a pillow by it. She returned outside to where Tiger kept rubbing at those four scars on his cheek, faded now and becoming lost inside the wrinkles of sun-worn and aged skin.

"It still gets to you, this settled thing."

//Hoolies, but she's still blunt when she talks.// "Gets you too."

Del didn't answer that, because he knew her too well now for her to lie. He wasn't the only one to thirst for adventure.


End file.
